


You Okay?

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Meredith is worried about Amelia.





	You Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own GA or the characters.

Meredith was starting to actually get worried. She thought that Amelia would be smart enough to tell someone if she was having a headache, but Meredith was starting to think she was not. Amelia had been laying on the couch with her eyes closed and rubbing her head. "Amelia?"

"What?" She groans back.

"Are you okay?" Meredith asks her. 

"I think so. My head just hurts a little." Amelia answers. Meredith rolls her eyes.

"Amelia, you just had a tumor removed. You can't ignore a headache. It could be more than a headache." Meredith scolds her. 

"Mer, I'm fine. I promise if it still hurts later I'll tell you and you can drag me to the hospital." She tells her. 

Meredith knows this is as far as she'll get with Amelia. "Fine, but promise me you will." 

"I promise." Amelia then rolls onto her other side away from Meredith. 

Meredith hoped she would be okay. She enjoyed Amelia no matter how much she pretended not to.


End file.
